Executive*scratch* Rory Decision
by California Love
Summary: chap. 1 Revised!chap 2 now up...My version of what i wished would have happened on season one's finale. this will be a trory fic....
1. Default Chapter

Executive*scratch*, Rory Decision  
  
Disclaimers : everyone should know that none of us on this site own any ohese shows blah blah. so don't sue blah blah.  
  
Authors Note: my first POSTED Gilmore Girl fic, so tell me what u think an/r.  
  
This is my version of what should have happened on the season finale. . .  
and I know this has been done a million times, but you know, so what? Anhis is NOT for dean lovers, unless of course you want him to be single. .  
.  
  
Scene: Tristan has Rory's books and they're walking out of the school.  
  
"Give back my books Tristan!" Rory exclaimed. Tristan only held the bookigher into the air.  
  
"No, I don't think so. Then I wouldn't be able to annoy you." Rory glaret him.  
  
"Fine." she says shrugging. She starts to walk away.  
  
"Hey! Mary!" he called off to her.  
  
Just then he saw her stop.  
  
"Dean!" she called out. Tristans' head snapped in Deans direction.  
  
Dean continued to walk to his jeep.  
  
"DEAN! What are you doing here?" Rory yelled after him.  
  
Dean whipped around. His face was a bit red.  
  
"I came to tell you I'm sorry and that I still Love you. And I came to sef we could work this out, but I can see you're clearly over us." He turneo leave.  
  
"DEAN! What are you talking about?!?!" Rory demanded.  
  
Dean turned back around.  
  
"He likes you." He said evenly.  
  
"WHO?!" Rory practically yelled.  
  
"Triscut over there." Dean said, motioning toward Tristan. Tristan glaret him. Triscut? he thought.  
  
"He does not!" Rory said. Tristan thought 'Oh yes I do' but said nothing.  
  
"He does too and you know it!" Dean said angrily. Rory glared.  
  
"Good." Was all she said. Dean and Tristans mouths dropped open.  
  
"Excuse me?" Dean sputtered. Rory looked like she was fighting bacaughter.  
  
"I said, Good."  
  
"Good?" Dean and Tristan asked at the same time.  
  
"Good." Rory repeated, staring at Tristan, who still had his mouth open.  
  
" How can you think this is Good?" Dean asked in disbelief.  
  
"How? Because, I like him. More than you actually. He's nicer than yoctually. He doesn't go around, not being my friend cause I don't say 'I  
love You', or rather 'I won't Go out with you' but that's beside thoint."  
  
Dean glared.  
  
"Then what IS the point?!" Dean growled.  
  
"The point is, I like him, not you, I'd rather hook up with him than gack to you, he's my friend, if you were my friend, you wouldn't havumped me 'cause I couldn't say something I didn't mean, so go away aneave me alone!" Rory yelled at him. She turned back to Tristan.  
  
"Do ya really mean that?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Of course. I don't say important things I don't mean." With that said, shalked up to him, and waited for him to say something.  
  
"What would you do if I kissed you right now?Tristan asked hesitently.  
  
Rory smiled and and said,"I'd kiss ya back."  
  
Triostan grinned, leaned in, and kissed her softly on the mouth.  
  
Rory put her arms around his neck, and his arms went around her waist.  
  
Dean's eyes widened and he stormed back to his jeep and drove off, angry anything. The crowd started clapping.  
  
When Tristan and Rory pulled apart.  
  
"You know, that was even better then the first time we kissed," Tristaaid.  
  
"I agree,wanna try it again?" Rory said smiling. Tristan kissed her again.  
  
"Can I drive you home?" Tristan asked.  
  
"If you want to, I'd love for you to drive me home."  
  
Rory and Tristan held hands as they walked to his car.  
  
Everyone seemed happy for them. Everyone that is, except one person.  
  
Paris was glaring at the retreating forms of Rory and Tristan.  
  
'No way will Rory Gilmore take Tristan from me! He's mine and I'll geim.'  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
AuthorsNote: I revised this chapterto fit my new plot for it, so I hope yoike this and will like the rest of my story. Chapter two is up now, slease R&R both chapters.  
  
Paix 


	2. Suprise, wonder what it is.....?

Executive*scratch* Rory Desision Chapter Two  
  
A.N.: Okay, first I am very very sorry for not posting sooner.  
  
Second, I want to thank those of you who reviewed! Thanx Alexa(glad ya likt!),Tabasco Sauce(i will continue:),Anakah( I totally agree witou!),Innocent_Angel(glad ya think so, that's what i was going for,lol),and  
Ashley Brooks(hey girl!is it really that cool?lol.cya).  
  
and to Karen,if u'r reading this, I know this is not like the show. But is fanfiction and i write it like I would like to see it, sorry if ya don'ike it, but that's my style. :-)  
  
Anyways, On with the story!  
  
  
Chapter two:  
  
Lorelai was watching through the window as Rory and Tristan pulled up aner mouth dropped open when Rory kissed the guy.Then she grinned.  
  
  
  
  
Rory kissed Tristan. When they pulled apart, both were grinning.  
  
"I'll see ya later." She said to him.  
  
"I'll call you?" he said.  
  
She nodded,kissed him on the cheek and got out.  
  
She walked up the porch steps,waved at the door,and went in.  
  
"LUCY! You've got some s'plainin to do!"Lorelai called when Rory walken.Rory grinned and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Lorelai handed her daughter a cup of coffee when Rory entered. They botat down at the table.  
  
"Soooo?" Loreia said imaptently.  
  
Rory looked at her innocently.  
  
" 'Soooooo' what?"  
  
"SOOOOO, what was that about? Who was that guy and why were you kissinim?!"  
  
Rory looked at her mother calmly.  
  
"That was about nothing,Tristan, and because,why shouldn't I kiss moyfriend?"  
  
"Tristan?!?EVIL Tristan?! Tristan,who calls you Mary,Tristan?!?  
BOYFRIEND!?!?!"  
  
"Yea.Come on,lets get out the 'pig out stash' and I'll tell ya everything."  
  
Lorelai nodded.  
  
  
  
  
"So, I told Dean to go away and leave me alone, that I'd rather be with  
Tristan than with him." Rory told her mother, eating a tabasco Slim  
Jim(A.N.:those are the BEST). Lorelai's mouth was hanging open.  
  
"Then what? Then what?!" Lorelai asked like a five year old wanting to knohat happens in a story.  
  
"WELL?!? What did Tristan do?!"  
  
"Then, he kissed me!" Lorelai started screaming like she was a teenagegain.  
  
"NO WAY! He kissed you?!" Rory nodded,laughing at her mother.  
  
"And so he asked if he could drive me home."  
  
Lorelai was all giddy.  
  
"He did?! Wow, he's really turned in his horn and tail huh?"  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
After more talking, they both headed off to bed.  
  
  
  
Next Morning,First Day of Summer Vacation  
  
  
  
Rory woke up and covered her eyes.She groaned and pulled the covers oveer head.'How dare the sun wake me up right now?' Rory thought. She trieo go back to sleep, but found it impossible. She groaned again and got ouf bed.  
  
She climbed down the stairs and went into the kitchen to make coffee.  
  
When she got to the coffee pot, there was a note sitting on top of it.Roread it  
  
  
Rory,  
  
well! It's about time you got up! I'm at lukes, get dressed and join me!  
  
Love,  
  
mom  
  
  
Rory looked at the clock and groand. Eleven thirty.  
  
She went back to her room,got dressd, and ran all the way to Lukes.  
  
  
  
  
  
A Few Hours later.  
  
  
Rory was at the Hartford mall, shopping for summer cloths. Her mom had tork at the Inn today,And Laine was in the middle of having a routin Rooheck, so Rory was on her own.  
  
She had just walked out of the Gap and was looking through her purse foer cell phone when someone spoke to her.  
  
"So, boyfriend dump you already?" Paris's cold voice said to Rory. Rorlanced up and glared coldly at Paris.  
  
"No,but I'm sure yours did. Wouldn't be a surprise."Rory replied.  
  
Paris's eye's narrowed.  
  
"Just you wait, he'll get bored soon enough." Paris said.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sure Paris, whatever you say."  
  
"You're just a challenge for him you know. He's got ya now,finally, se'll drop ya soon, just like the others."  
  
"No he won't. Get away from me Gellar and leave me alone. I don't need yourap." Paris glared and walked,or rather stomped,away,.  
  
Rory smiled to herself and pulled out her cell phone.  
  
  
Tristan grinned. He was standing a couple feet away from Rory. He was closnough to hear what she was saying, but far enough not to be noticed.  
  
He was glad with the way Rory shrugged Paris off. Paris, on the other hand,  
he was not at all glad with. What the heck is that girls problem?  
  
He though, looking at the box in his hand and grinned. He walked off anent home.  
  
After another hour of shopping, Rory went home.  
  
When she got there, the phone was ringing. she started looking for thhone, but couldn't find it. The answering machine picked up.  
  
"Hullo! We are most likley home, or at Lukes, we just can't find the phone!  
So leave a message! Now, where did that coffee go?"  
  
Rory laughed at that message.  
  
"Uh...Rory? Yep, this is deffinitly your number! No one would be craznough to have this as your answering machine messgae. Anyways, call mhen ya get this, or when ya find your phone. I gotta surprise for ya. cyater."  
  
Rory started throwing things around the room.  
  
10 minutes later, she came out of a pile of cloths, holding the phone up iictory.  
  
"AH HA!Got ya!" she yelled.  
  
She started dialing Tristan's number.  
  
"Yeah?" someone picked up.  
  
"uh..Tristan?"  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"yeah. I was home when ya called...but as the machine said, I couldn't finhe phone."  
  
"Really? Huh."  
  
"So?!"  
  
"'So?' what?"  
  
"TRISTAN! What's your surprise?"  
  
"Well.......Okay, can you meet me at Lukes in 'bout an hour?"  
  
"Sure, I'll see ya there."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
"Bye".  
  
After they hung up, Rory went to change and get ready. When she was done,  
she still had 45 minutes till she was supposed to be at lukes.  
  
So she took out her copy of Such Devoted Sisters and started reading(A.N.:  
I don't know if Rory would really read tht book, but it's the first boohat came to my mind.).  
  
35 minutes later, Rory got up and went to Lukes.  
  
  
Authorsnote: I'm gonna leave it here, but I'll try to got the next chapteut soon okay?  
  
Ciao 


End file.
